Wishes Can Come True
by struckbylightning27
Summary: When John Cena meets a young girl and her mother he learns the true meaning of love and learns to appreciate his life. Story is better than this summary. JohnCena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**No P.O.V**

The young girl sat staring at the snow white walls. The hospital was always so clean; never a speck of dirt anywhere. She smiled up at the nurse who walked in. The young girl watched intently as the nurse began playing around with the drip hanging next to her – making sure the IV was travelling through the tubes at a reasonable pace,

"How are you feeling, Brooke?" the nurse asked, as the young girl smiled weakly,

"Ok..." the young girl named Brooke, replied,

"Is the drip annoying you?" the nurse asked, smiling weakly at Brooke as she sat at the end of her bed,

"Yeah, I can't move properly so..." Brooke sighed, "But, I'm used to it... I have to do it once a week"

"Oh Brooke, you just need to remember that it's making you better" the nurse smiled as Brooke nodded, "I'll see you later then hun" the nurse finished, standing up and exiting the room as Brooke sighed.

Brooke, born Brooklyn Lee Jones, was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia at the age of 5. Now 7 years old, Brooke is receiving her 2 year of treatment – and if she continues the way she is going, she should be well enough to leave the hospital by the summer. Her mother, Alexa Grace Jones, was told that Brooke had the life expectancy of about 10 to 20 years. But, Brooklyn was responding to the chemotherapy well.

Brooke smiled up at her mum as she entered the room; a McDonalds bag held tightly in her hand,

"Here ya go chick, a hamburger happy meal" Alexa smiled, as she placed the happy meal in front of her daughter; along with the drink, before Alexa pulled her own Big Mac meal out. They both sat mirroring each other on the bed. Legs crossed; food on the moveable hospital table – both dipping their chips into the tomato sauce. Laughter and happiness filled the room, as it always did when these two were together – they were more like sisters than mother and daughter. Being a single parent, Alexa was Brooke's life support, and had to be strong for her daughter's sake. Although the thought of Brooklyn dying young upset Alexa, she knew she couldn't crack in front of her daughter; she had to hold it together and show Brooke that everything would be fine.

**Well, I've been absent for a while. Writers block and exams -.- But, hopefully I'll be updating most of my stories more often. Well, once my exams are finished on the 16****th**** June. So, this is the first instalment to the new story :] Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are welcome everyone :] 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa's P.O.V**

"Alexa!" Brooklyn's nurse shouted, diverting my attention to the check in desk. I turned on my heel and began towards the desk,

"Yeah, Jackie?" I replied, leaning against the desk as Jackie smiled up at me,

"Brooke's Make a Wish granter is here" Jackie said, smiling as I began to grin; knowing this would lift Brooke's spirits, "She's just talking with the doctor about Brooke's case"

"Ok, thank you Jackie" I replied, before making my way over to the doctor and granter.

I stood smiling as the doctor turned to me,

"Alexa, how is Brooke today?" Dr. Hollywood asked, as I smiled at him,

"She's alright... She's recovering from the downer she had yesterday" I replied, sighing, "The chemo session got to her the other day"

"Ahh, yes. She'll soon be back to her old self" Dr. Hollywood smiled, "Well, we have Leanne Parry here, she's Brooke's Make a Wish granter" Dr. Hollywood continued, as I shook Leanne's hand, "I'll leave you two to talk"

"Thank you Doctor" I smiled, waving as he walked off,

"Hi Miss. Jones" Leanne said, as I giggled,

"Please, call me Alexa or Lexi... Miss Jones makes me feel like a teacher" I replied, smiling,

"Ok, so Alexa. I'm Brooke's Make a Wish granter, whatever she wishes for I will do everything in my power to make it come true" Leanne smiled, "My job is just to give her a glimmer of hope whenever she's down" Leanne continued, "We usually grant wishes every couple of months" Leanne finished, smiling,

"Ok... thank you for this. You don't know how happy she'll be!" I replied, grinning as Leanne smiled, "Do you wanna go see her?"

"Yeah sure" Leanne replied, as I began to lead her towards Brooke's room...

I watched as Brooke lay staring out of the window. Her chemo two days ago had put her in a downer mood – it takes so much out of her. She was just coming out of her downer as the chemo passed,

"Brooke..." I said, breaking the peaceful silence as she looked towards me, "There's someone here to see you" I smiled, as Leanne walked through the door. Brooke just gave Leanne a weird look,

"Hi Brooke... I'm Leanne and I'm your Make a Wish granter" Leanne smiled as Brooke looked to me then back at Leanne, as a smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth,

"Really?" Brooke asked, smiling widely,

"Yeah... you tell me your wish and I'll do whatever I can to make it come true" Leanne smiled as Brooke tackled her with a hug. I watched on as Brooke grinned for the first time in a day, tears forming in my eyes. I breathed deeply pushing them back as Brooke walked over to me and hugged me.

"Can I wish for anything?" Brooke asked, as Leanne nodded, "Can I make that wish now?" Leanne nodded again,

"If you want... you can sleep on it and tell me whenever you like" Leanne replied,

"I wish to meet my favourite WWE superstars" Brooke grinned as I giggled, knowing that she'd wish for that. She watched RAW every Monday and SmackDown every Friday. She wouldn't do anything when it was on, she'd sit in silence and watch it – probably the only time you could keep her quiet...


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Brooke rushed around; searching every hiding place in her hospital room,

"What you looking for?" I asked, as Brooke continued to look,

"My yellow bandana" she replied, lying on her bed – presumably tired out,

"Why?" I asked, as she looked at me,

"Because I'm bald!" she replied, slightly frustrated,

"There is nothing wrong with you being bald!" I stated, there was nothing wrong with it. She was a 7 year old girl with cancer; undertaking chemotherapy. She was going to be bald! "You know it's a side effect to your chemo!" I finished, as she sighed, "And why your yellow one?"

"I dunno... I just felt like wearing the yellow one" Brooke giggled, as I shook my head,

"Why not just put your pink one on?" I asked, picking it up from the side table and holding it in front of her,

"Ok ok" she replied, standing in front of me; allowing me to tie the bandana around her head. I smiled and patted her head as I finished; a grin from ear to ear present on Brooke's face. She was excited about meeting her favourite superstars. No one could deny it. She'd been in the best of moods since Leanne sorted out her wish.

I looked to the door as a knock came from the other side of it, Leanne poking her head round the door,

"Hey" I said, smiling at her,

"Howdy" she winked, smiling at Brooke, "So how are we all today?"

"Good!" Brooke replied, still grinning,

"Well, that's good to hear..." Leanne began, "because I have some people here that can't wait to meet you" Leanne continued, opening the door fully and walking in – followed by Beth Phoenix, Randy Orton, Mason Ryan and John Cena. I smiled as they all entered, as Brookes grin grew wider. I watched as John kneeled down next to her,

"Hey... and how are you?" he asked, as Brooke smiled,

"Hi... I'm fine thank you, how are you?" she replied – the respectful manners showing. I smiled at her as John chuckled,

"I'm fine thanks... and what's wrong with you?" he asked, as Brooke frowned,

"I have cancer" she replied, looking to the floor. Sniffing, "And I never thought I'd get to meet you all!" Brooke continued, looking up at Cena and the others – tears rolling from her eyes. I smiled at her as she grinned, tears rolling down my cheeks. I continued to watch on as the conversations ran between the four...

I sat out in the back of the cancer clinic. Taking a sip from my coffee as the door clicked closed. I looked over my shoulder to see John Cena sat at the table,

"Thanks for today" I smiled, turning and facing him,

"Anything for the fans..." he smiled back, "And she's a nice kid. She doesn't deserve to be going through this"

"She doesn't" I replied, as tears began to roll again, "I hate that it was her!" I continued, as the tears began to run at a quicker pace,

"Hey... it's ok" Cena replied, coming over and sitting next to me on the step; pulling me into a hug,

"It's just. I see her struggle everyday! I see her get worn out over the most simplest of tasks!" I sniffed, "I wouldn't even wish it upon my worst enemy!" I continued, wiping my nose roughly, "I just want it to stop and for her to be ok. For her to live a normal life!"

"She will! She'll get better Alexa" John sighed, "You just have to give it time"

"It's been two years since she's been to a proper school John!" I sighed, "She'll never have a normal life thanks to this!" I continued, sniffing again, "And I see her down, lying in her bed not wanting to do anything. Not caring, then people like you come along and brighten her day up for the shortest amount of time... I'm grateful that people like you give us the time of day" I finished, "I just wish I could give her a better life... one that she deserves!"

"Alexa! That little girl in there, she doesn't care what life she lives, as long as her mother is there for her!" John began, "She loves you regardless of where you live, how you live and what not. She loves you because you have stuck by her side throughout all of this! You've had to be strong for her! And I know she's thankful to have you!" John finished, "That little girl will always love you... regardless!"

"I know... Thanks John" I smiled weakly, wiping my tears, "You're a good inspiration"

"Don't I know it" he winked, as he hugged me tighter...


End file.
